Breaking Down The Walls
by j-mori
Summary: After losing his only home to the Titans when Wall Maria fell, Bak and his family/friends decide to fight alongside with the human race. Behind all the chaos that was happening, the 103th Trainee Squad was formed. OC's-invovled. Takes place during the time skip after the first Wall collapsed. Genre may change later, still thinking on it!


_J-mori: Guys, you have to stop me, I'm starting a new fic and I have two others I need to catch up on, HELP! But in my defense, I was sort held against my will to do this fic haha. My okasan (I swear to the Heavens if you saw her you wouldn't think she was my mom, I don't know what that woman uses but she looks like she could be my sister x D) ANYWAY! She's been a fan of Shingeki no Kyojin since the manga first went out that when the anime came out ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE BACK HOME (Luckily I moved out way before then I laughed from the webcam haha) So me and my cousin and sister were thinking of doing a fic for her and this is what we got! So without further ado, please read and enjoy~_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE SERIES EXCEPT FOR THE TRIO THAT THIS STORY FOLLOWS (Bak= my OC; Yura=Kintara5's OC; and Felix= Monkai's OC) OTHER THAN THAT ALL ELSE BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR.**

* * *

I was born in the Year 832 only three years before my little sister Yura was born in the Year 835. The year that both me and my sister both became orphans ...

ooo

"Bak! Bak, where are you?"

I opened my eyes and stared at the blue sky that was overhead of me still feeling a little sleepy from my interrupted nap, "Crap ..." I muttered realizing that I probably slept longer than I had intended to.

As soon as it was set I sat myself up and yawned white scratching the back of my head, "Who the hell is calling me right now?"

"Bak!"

"Yura?" I leaned back on my elbows and dropped my head backwards seeing my little sister running down the hill rushing to me.

"What is it Yura?" I asked turning onto my stomach.

My little sister looked out of breath as she stopped in front of me, her face was completely flushed and her eyes were watery, "W-Where have you been ...!? We've been looking for you!"

I rolled back onto my back resting my head on my arms as I responded, "Sorry, I lost track of the time and ended up falling asleep."

I heard my sister sighed as she hovered her head over mine, "Need I remind you that the Scouting Legion is returning today?"

"W-What!?" I said jumping to my feet and grabbing my sisters' hand as I ran up the hill pulling my sister along with me, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep so far away from the town we wouldn't be in this position now would we!?" shouted Yura as she tried to keep up with me.

"Well sorry! I just couldn't pass up the opportunity it was too irresistible!"

We both laughed at our bickering and tried to hurry to the gates as fast as we could.

ooo

We arrived at the gates but sadly we were too late as the herd of people that had gathered to welcome and witness the Scouting Legion return were beginning to disperse meaning that the Scouting Legion had already passed by.

"Are you kidding me, we missed them!?" I screamed messing my hair up as I dragged my hand through them back and forth.

"We didn't get to see Levi ..." muttered Yura as her hand tightened on mine.

"Huh ...?" I sensed the unease in her voice so I turned to her and knelt down before her squeezing her hand back reassuringly, "It's alright Yura, we'll get to see him next time."

My sister was quiet as she stared down at the ground and spoke quietly, "But ... What if Levi didn't come back ...?"

"Wha? You know this is Levi we're talking about here, he's kind of a hard person to take down." I said standing back up straight placing my hands on my hips as I leaned towards the left letting my head hang around as I questioned my sister about what she said, "You can't go counting him out, Yura."

"B-But we didn't see him ..." said my sister one last time before starting to cry.

"Uh-oh ..." I said disheartened knowing that it was my fault we were late just now.

"Bak, Yura!"

I looked up ahead and saw our friend Felix running up towards us, "Felix, just the person I wanted to see!" I grabbed my sisters' hand and brought her along with me as I rushed up to Felix, "Hey did you see the Scouting Legion return?"

"Y-Yeah, why did you guys not make it?" asked Felix seeing the state my sister was in.

I scratched the back of my head admitting my mistake, "Yeah, I fell asleep too far from the town that Yura had to come get me and we ended up missing them just now."

Felix remained still for a moment but let out a soft sigh as he walked up to Yura and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Yura ... Levi came back with everyone."

Yura continued to cry but the volume of her crying did lower down than before.

"R-Really?" asked Yura wiping her eye as she looked up at Felix, "He really came back?"

Felix smiled happily and nodded his head, "I swear!"

A small smile appeared on Yura's face as she expressed her happiness hearing that Levi returned.

I can't blame her for feeling how she's feeling. We all care about Levi, not just because he's Humanity's Strongest Soldier, but because he's the closet thing we've had to how a parent would look after their children. He was the one that made these two and I into who we are today ...

ooo

Felix's father was the 12th Commander of a group called the Scouting Legion, which is a group that ventures out past the walls that protect all of humanity from the nightmare which are called Titans.

After our parents death Felix's family took us in but fate having other plans for us took his father away; he died in the battlefield saving another soldier from an attacking Titan.

Felix's mother had already been dead before any of this happened so we had no one who could take care of us, we ended up running away into the tunnels underneath the Shiganshina District which resided within Wall Maria; the outer most wall.

Me and Felix went out of our way trying to scavenge any food we could get ahold of for the three of us. This kept going until we met a certain man—

"Gah!" I coughed out blood as my back smacked against the wall behind me, my body giving out and dropping to the ground.

"I admit ya have guts, kid. But guts alone aren't the only thing that's going to get you by in life you know." Said the man walking up to me.

I ached in pain but still tried to move. My body fell to the side and with one arm I tried crawling to the piece of the bread that was lying on the ground a distance away from me.

"Still trying to move, eh? Not bad ..." The man kicked me in the stomach staring as I suffered from the pain.

"You gotta pair on you." Said the man kneeling down grabbing me by the hair lifting my limp body up.

"S-Screw you ...!" I coughed out spitting some blood at the mans' face.

I clearly annoyed the man as a frown appeared on his face. He grabbed a handkerchief out and wiped his face before throwing me against the wall. Keeping me up standing by holding his boot against my chest.

"A-Ahhhh!" I screamed feeling my ribs crushing in.

I glared at the man straight into his eyes and muttered, "Go ahead and kill me if you want, but I swear someone is going to kick your ass twice as hard!"

"Oh?"

"Stop it!"

We both looked to the end of the alley and saw a little girl standing there, "Leave my big brother alone!"

I felt pressure on my chest disappear and seeing that there was nothing to hold me up my body fell back down.

I heard his footsteps getting further away from me heading in the same direction that my sister was at. I laid still having no energy left but screamed with my life, "Run, Yura! Get out of here!"

But no matter how much I screamed I never heard my sister run, I only heard his footsteps getting closer to her, "Please Yura, run!"

"No!" screamed my little sister.

And before I knew it the footsteps stopped.

"You about to piss yourself or something?" asked the man.

I was only able to hear their voices now as my eyes remained shut trying to force my body to its feet.

"Leave my brother alone, now!" shouted Yura.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Shitty brats, the both of you. You really need to get disciplined."

"No!" I screamed forcing my body up ignoring the pain. I ran to my sisters' side and stood between her and the man, "You're not laying a finger on my sister!"

I glared with all my strength but as soon as I felt my sisters hand touch mine I fell to my knees feeling completely wasted.

"Bak ..." spoke my sister. She walked in front of me moving between me and the man. I couldn't see the expression on her face, but I know that she was crying for I saw tears rolling down her cheeks and hitting the ground.

"You and Felix don't have to try to get food for me anymore ... I'll get food for myself and for two ... So please ... Stop getting yourself hurt! I promise I won't be weak anymore! I'll fight for you by your side!"

I was completely shocked from what my sister was saying that I also felt myself starting to cry too.

The man standing in front of us however remained unfazed; his face was completely straight as though he had no emotions.

To think this all started cause I tried stealing a piece of bread from him for the three of us.

I'm sorry Yura—

"I like the look in your eyes. The both of you."

"Huh?"

I looked at the man and he showed no change in his expression but his eyes showed something else but something had awakened in them.

He pulled out some coins and grabbed my sisters' hand laying them out in her palm as he explained, "There are three of you, right? Take this and get some food, I can't have you guys go dying from starvation."

I was at a complete loss of words due to his actions, just a minute ago he was beating me for trying to steal of piece of bread and now he's— "Helping us ...?"

He remained still when he heard me say that and looked at me with a hard stare.

I gulped fearing he was going to take the money back and leave us for dead but then he looked away and muttered, "I know what it's like to be living in the streets."

I didn't know how to respond to that but Yura was the first to speak.

"Thank you mister."

The man turned his eyes to her and asked, "Did you mean it when you said you won't be weak anymore?"

Yura didn't even seem shocked by his question that she responded immediately her voice sounding firm and confident when she was just crying not so long ago, "Yes."

It was then a small grin appeared on his face, "Good, I'll be taking your word for that."

I finally decided to speak up, "Hey mister, what are you planning to do to us?"

His eyes slide to me and the grin disappeared, "I'll be teaching you brats a little discipline."

"Wha?" I said dumbfound.

"This world is cruel to everyone, but I can see that you guys are willing to do something about it, might as well give you a little push."

My body shuddered when he said push remembering mentally the beating I was just given.

"I'll find you guys tomorrow and we'll start from there." Said the man excusing himself turning his back to us and walking away.

He was about to turn the corner when I shouted for him to stop. He stopped in mid-step and looked at us.

"What should we call you mister?" asked my sister and I in unison.

"Names Rivalle, but you can call me Levi for short. Honestly I don't give a damn which you choose." And with that he continued on leaving.

ooo

The years after that faithful day of our first encounter with Levi in a way became Hell at least according to Felix. He put the three of us through what he called 'Discipline,' but it was clear he was putting us through physical training teaching us self-defense and testing our endurance as well as pushing our limits to the edge.

Though he acted cold and distant from us we felt that he had a soft side since he would bring us some food to eat during our few breaks. Yura said she liked to think that he thought of us all as a family seeing that every single one of our families were taken away from us.

But at the same time we formed our own family ...

Here we are now in the Year 845—

"Bak's back everyone!"

I walked down into the tunnels carrying a small wooden box containing pieces of bread inside when all of a sudden I was surrounded by a group of kids.

"W-Whoa, one at a time everyone!" I shouted trying to calm everyone down that I had to lift the box over my head to ensure no one could grab at it.

"You all know the drill now, everyone get into a line." I said pointing to the wall ordering them to line up there.

The group dispersed around me and was starting to line themselves up against the wall.

"Big brother you're back!"

"I told you I'd be quick, didn't I?" I said patting my sister on the head as she gave me a welcome back hug.

I looked down at Yura and took note of the length of her hair as I brushed my fingers through her black hair and muttered, "I think it's time to trim your hair soon, Yura."

She looked up at me with an expression that mentally spoke to me saying 'I need to tell you something' so I just looked at her with a smile mentally asking back 'What is it?'

"I want to grow my hair out." She said with a serious tone as though she had completely made up her mind and there was going to be no talk of it.

I knew I could never win in an argument against Yura seeing that Levi focused mainly on strengthening Yura's will during our years of training she had a will that would now waver or concede to anyone no matter what. Seeing that was about her hair and she was this serious about it I saw no harm or any reason as to why she couldn't grow it out.

I smiled back and nodded my head chuckling, "You want to grow your hair, or you're going to grow your hair?"

She smiled at me and responded, "I'm going to grow it out."

"Then it's settled." I said backing her away from me and handing her a piece of bread from the box, "Now go eat, okay?"

She nodded her head, "I'll go tell Felix you're back." With that she ran deeper into the tunnels.

"Alright everyone, now who's hungry?" I said turning to the kids, they all raised their hands expressing their hunger. I quickly walked up to the end of the line and made my way down handing each child a piece of bread.

"Wow Bak, you sure did a lot today for everyone!" asked the girl who I was handing bread to as she peaked into the box I was carrying.

I smirked with a devilish smile, "But of course seeing that today was when the Military Police were bringing down some food from Wall Sina and having Lee with me made it a lot easier than when I am by myself."

The boy named Lee who I was referring to leapt down the flight of stairs and threw his hands in the air, "The coast is clear you guys, we scored big time today!"

I walked up to Lee and handed him a piece of bread quite bigger compared to the others, "Here you go Lee, you deserve the biggest today."

Lee looked at the bread with wide eyes and handed it back to me, "Naw man you deserve it, you're the one who goes out every day while me and Felix stay here keeping watch!"

I shook my head refusing the offer, "I don't deserve it, I do all of this as the oldest here so I'm just doing what a big brother should do and care for his younger siblings. So you eat it Lee, or maybe you'd want to give it to Anna here?" I suggest pointing behind me at a girl with blonde mid-long hair.

A blush appeared on Lee's face as he looked away biting down on the bread spitting some bread as he yelled, "I'm gonna go check on the others!"

I held in a laugh as I turned back to Anna when she asked me what had just happened with Lee. I shook my head and responded, "Nothing, just a nerve was struck."

Anna nodded her head slowly still confused, "Okay? Oh, I wanted to ask you if you managed to get the medicine for Jones."

I pulled out of my pocket in a small withered bag and placed it in Anna's hand, "This was all that I could gather, I don't know if it's the right one."

Anna looked down at the bag in her hands with a sad expression before clutching her hands and thanking me walking off into the tunnels.

"You didn't get the right medicine?"

I turned around and saw Felix and Yura walking up to me. I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes, "I don't know ... I grabbed what I could and ran before the shop owner could realize I was there."

I felt Yura and Felix still watching me but I continued to stare down at the ground. It wasn't until Yura walked up to me and placed her hand on my hands that I looked away from the cold floor and saw her warm smile as she told me, "Don't beat yourself up, you already do so much for us."

"Yeah Bak, I'm sure Jones' health will spring back up in no time we just need to let him rest is all." Said Felix.

I nodded my head weakly and responded, "You guys are right."

"Bak, can we go to the streams today?" asked a little girl with messy brown hair tugging on my pants.

A little boy who was missing his front teeth came up behind her adding, "You said you'd take us yesterday and never did!"

"You did promise you know." Said Felix walking past me making his way to the stairs leading above to the town streets.

I shook my head and mumbled, "You're not helping Felix, but you do have a point ..." I looked at the kids in front of me and decided there was no use against their young smiles, "A promise is a promise, right? Let's go!" I announced taking their hands following Felix's lead.

"I'll go tell Anna where we're going, keep heading without me!" shouted Yura running off.

"Be quick I want us back before night falls." I said back as I was dragged by the two kids holding my hands.

ooo

We arrived at the stream and the little kids leapt into the water. I stood at the end with Lee and Felix.

"Oh-yeah, Felix here's your bread." I said handing him the last piece of bread that was left.

Felix looked at me surprised as he rubbed his stomach, "Whoa I forgot about that!"

Lee laughed elbowing Felix jokingly as he grabbed the bread from my hand, "Maybe I should eat it then?"

Felix snatched the bread back and bit down into it roughly, "I don't think so Lee!"

I laughed at Lee and Felix's actions as I turned my head to check on the kids, "It's nice to see them having fun every once in a while isn't it." I said aloud but more just to myself.

One of the three children that were in the water were waving at me so I waved back at them, "Having fun?" I asked cupping my free hand so they could hear me.

They nodded their head very fast that water shot from their hair at the other two that were with them.

"Oh hey, it's Eren and the others." Said Lee pointing to the opposite end of the lake.

There sitting down together was Eren, his sister Mikasa and their friend Armin.

"I'll go say hi to them—" said Lee but before he could walk past me I grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him, "Wait, Lee."

Lee looked back at me and asked, "Why not?"

I remained still as Lee continued to ask me why he couldn't go say anything to them when out of nowhere I yelled at the children in the water, "Get out of there!"

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes before Felix repeated what I said, "C-Come on you guys, get out!"

Lee slapped my hand away from his shoulder and grabbed my shirt, "What the hell has gotten into you Bak!?"

I looked around everywhere as I explained, "Something doesn't feel right ..."

Lee released me and ran to Felix helping him get the kids out of the water, "Felix—" started Lee but was caught off by Felix, "I know, if Bak says something isn't right then something is about to happen."

It was then that the ground shook violently underneath us—

"A-Arkin, hold on!" screamed Felix as the sound of something dropping into the water echoed.

I rushed to the edge and leapt into the water swimming over to Arkin grabbing hold of his arm and swam back to the surface, "Felix, grab Arkin!" I ordered lifting Arkin up above my head, "Hurry!"

Felix grabbed him and Lee grabbed my hand helping me out of the water. I looked back to the side where Eren and the others were and saw them running into the town.

"What's going on Bak? Was that an earthquake just now?" asked the little girl with messy now damp hair.

"I don't know, but let's hurry up and get back to the tunnels." I said starting to walk away from the stream taking one last look back when I saw it—

"Bak, what is it?" asked Lee slowly turning his head to where I was looking at, his jaw dropped silently, "I-It can't be ...!"

For the past 100 years, humankind had been separated from these humongous looking human creates called Titans that feasted on human lives by three walls, the outermost one separating us from them was 50 meters tall, however—

"TITAN!" screamed Arkin pointing at the Titan who's head was sticking out from behind the wall looking down at everyone steam combusting from his skin.

I felt my legs shaking seeing the terrifying beast with my own eyes for the first time that I felt all of the hair behind my neck standing up, "H-How can it be looking at us ... It can't be—"

Those were the lasts words spoken before our nightmares began.

The noise of something exploding rang out through the entire town and pieces of rubble flew through the air crashing within town shaking the ground as they landed.

"They broke the wall!" screamed Lee.

"Everyone, get back to the tunnels, we have to get Anna and Jones!" I shouted.

"Bak! One of the pieces of the wall flew towards the tunnels!" said Felix pointing to the direction we had came from to get to the stream.

"Yura ..." I muttered in complete shock. I couldn't have lost my sister; she's the only family I have left!

"Are you serious, Felix!? Bak, let's go, we need to see if Anna is alright!" said Lee before running off back to the tunnels.

The others looked at me and I told them to follow after Lee. We all ran back but at the same time I ran slowly so I could scan the alleys and see if Yura was nearby.

"Bak, Yura's—" asked Felix who was running beside me.

"I know ... " I said quietly, "She was heading here from the tunnels ..." I don't know if I was saying this whether to reassure myself that my sister was alive still but I said, I'm sure she's fine, we all trained together we know she wouldn't go down easily. Remember she's very mature for her age, I know she knows what to do right now."

"But after the wall just got broken into!? Do you think Levi trained us for something like this!?" screamed Felix stopping the both of us as he grabbed my shirt pulling me towards him, "How the hell can you be so calm right now when Titans are making their way into the towns are we speak!?"

I looked at Felix with a glare and shouted back, "Do you think screaming right now is helping in getting everyone together!?" I slapped his hand away and grabbed his hand dragging him along with me, "We just have to have faith Felix! I know how scared you are and I am too, but panicking isn't going to help anyone!"

I felt Felix scream in anger as he ran past me, "Hurry up Bak!"

I nodded my head and followed behind him still looking out for Yura.

ooo

We were arriving at the tunnels when I heard someone scream, "Jones!"

We all picked up the pace and ran to the entrance to see Anna on her knees screaming Jones' name as she wept into her hands.

"Anna, where's Jones!?" I asked her turning her body towards me.

Anna continued to cry but she pointed to the entrance with a shaking finger. I turned my head to where she was pointing at saw that the tunnel had caved in, one of the debris from the wall landing on top of some of the tunnel halls.

My face turned pale realizing what had happened. In a weak tone Anna muttered, "J-Jones ...! He was still in there ... I stepped out to see what was going on when—"

I helped Anna to her feet and hugged her trying to calm her down, "I'm sorry, Anna ... I'm so sorry ..."

Lee's face looked completely pained seeing that Anna was crying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. I saw that his hands were clenched tight and shaking with either anger or fear, whichever I couldn't tell.

"Anna, listen ... We have to get out of here, the Titans have broken into Shiganshina, it's not safe." I said pulling her away from me a small distance so she could look at my face.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Jones, but I know he would want you to escape ..."

Anna shook her head tears still falling down her cheeks as she stepped away from me, "O-Okay ..."

I sighed out of relief seeing that she was willing to leave with us when out of nowhere someone screamed, "Titan!"

We all looked to where the scream came from and saw that a Titan was nearby maybe two blocks away from where we all were.

"Bak!"

"I know, everyone head towards the gate, we have to make it to the docks!" I ordered letting everyone run past me.

A herd of people were heading in my direction trying to escape before the Titan could spot them, but with all the screams the Titans' head turned to our direction. It was a horrible sight witnessing people pushing each other willing to sacrifice human lives in order to save themselves.

I stood there still watching the Titan move. Luckily the others escaped, but I just didn't have it in me to run unless I knew if Yura was safe ...

"Yura, where are you ...?"

The Titan began turning the corner and crashed into a house throwing debris into the air as it tried pushing through the small space that was in between the houses. Some of the debris flew over towards me, I closed my eyes accepting my faith...

"Big brother!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Yura running towards me, somehow my body moved into action and I ran to the side barely dodging the debris that was flying towards me. I ran past the people and grabbed Yura's hand, "Where have you been!?" I questioned her while running.

"I was heading towards the stream when I saw the Titan that broke the wall! I saw Titans were beginning to enter inside so I ran over here to get Anna and Jones!" said my sister trying to keep up with me.

Jones... "He's dead Yura, Anna's the only one who made it out of the tunnel." I said keeping my eyes forward.

I could hear the shock in Yura's voice when she asked, "J-Jones died!?"

I could only nod my head as I heard Felix yell my name. I stopped running and up ahead on the stairs heading to high ground stood Felix and the others, "Felix, what the hell are you doing here still!?" I yelled rushing towards them.

"I'm sorry Bak, but we just couldn't leave you behind— If we're getting out of here, we're all getting away together!" yelled Felix and the others.

I was left speechless realizing that everyone was willing to risk their lives in order to stay together. It hurt so much knowing that Jones was the only one who didn't make it ...

I looked at Anna and saw that she was still crying but Lee tried his best to keep her calm. I looked back and saw the Titan that was near the tunnels and saw it eating people. I covered my mouth feeling disgust forming in my stomach and inhaled deeply, "You guys ... We have to get out of here quick ..."

"Where do we go from here? There are literally Titans in every direction that we head to now." Said Lee still rubbing Anna's back.

From where we were at we had a pretty good sight of the town. In the west there were many titans in comparison to the east. But towards the northeast there were titans beginning to appear from behind buildings.

"Tch, just how many are there ..." I growled feeling cornered. I looked straight ahead north and saw that though there weren't many Titans there were a lot of buildings that littered the streets.

"We keep heading straight, but we move to the east." I said looking at the streets below us. We don't make any stops and we don't make any turns to the left unless it is necessary, do you understand?" I explained to everyone.

Everybody nodded their head and I continued, "Felix, you take care of the back, Lee and Yura you stay in the middle with everyone else, okay? I'll take the lead."

We all broke out and proceeded to make our way to the gate.

ooo

The sun was still up but not as high so we still had some visibility as we made our way through the streets. There were still people within town as they tried running through alleys from time to time we'd have to stop when the sounds of scream sounded close and I would go scout a few feet ahead to see if the close was clear. At times we'd come across people who were trapped that we'd help if possibly and let them free, but if it was clear that we couldn't save them without putting us and everyone else in danger with no choice we left them behind. With more and more people following us luckily we'd have been able to move around undetected, but I know that we're only pushing our luck, there's something telling me that something was going to happen soon.

That was something I hated about myself ... Whenever something in my guts said bad news was heading our way, it was always right. Like right now—

"Stop!" I yelled spreading my arms to my side stopping everyone behind me.

One man who was following us was clearly outraged and pushed through everyone, "What the hell do you mean 'stop!?' The gate is only a blocks away!"

"Wait, don't go that way!" I screamed but before I could stop the man a Titans hand reached out and grabbed the man.

Everyone behind me screamed as the man helplessly smacked his fist against the Titans hands screaming for someone to save him.

I was literally paralyzed with fear seeing a Titan so close and devouring someone. Once the Titans' jaw clenched shut down on the man that the blood splattered everywhere everyone gave up hope and went ballistic.

Yura grabbed my hand and pulled me, "Bak, we have can't go further we have to change directions!"

"Turn back!" I screamed trying to push everyone further.

"Look! It's someone from the Stationary Guard!" shouted a lady pointing overhead as someone flew over us pulling two blades out from these machine-like which was called a Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear to engage the Titan in battle.

"Hey, let's get the Hell out of here while we have the chance!" shouted a boy in his teens.

"Follow his lead you guys." I whispered to the children.

I thanked the Heavens for letting there be someone from the Stationary Guard nearby, but that still didn't mean we were in the clear.

"Another Titan!" screamed someone.

"Someone help!"

The Titan that was heading towards us was about 10 meters high, and something about it seemed familiar.

"Big brother, that's the Titan that was near the tunnels!" said Yura.

I looked at it more closely for a second and realized it was the same Titan, and it was still taking down houses as though— "It's trying to trap us!" I shouted as soon as it crashed into yet another house sending debris over us trying to block our paths.

"You don't think it's an Abnormal do you Bak!?"

"Get the hell away from here everyone!" I shouted confirming Felix's assumptions.

During our years of training under Levi, he told us about the different classes of Titans that are there. The one that was heading towards us was one that they called an Abnormal Titan, a Titan that's behavior couldn't be predicted or determined and showed signs of intelligence, which this one was clearly showing since it was trying to trap us all.

Pieces of debris was crashing into other buildings causing them to collapse down along the way crushing someone who was running by.

"Shit, it's beginning to become too dangerous to keep running!" shouted Lee as he stopped in time to dodge a piece of wood that fell from the roofing of the house.

"Bak, you have any ideas!?"

"Just keep running, that's all I can say!"

Luckily there were members of the Stationary Squad heading our way but there were still too many Titans roaming around one would slip away and keep attacking the citizens.

I kept fearing it'd get one of us—

"L-Lee!"

We all stopped hearing Anna's voice and turned to see that Lee had been struck by a building blood dripping from underneath his shirt running down his arm. Anna was kneeling beside him trying to get him to his feet but no matter how many times she tried lifting him up Lee screamed in pain most likely he had injured his ankle in the process.

"Lee!" I shouted beginning to run to them but stopped when his voice cried out, "Get the hell out of here!"

I stopped and shouted, "You dumbass I'm not letting you die!"

"You're being the dumbass right now! You said that as the oldest you were doing what a big brother would do looking out for his younger siblings; now get them out of here! As the second oldest let me protect my family!" screamed Lee catching the Titans attention.

I tried holding back the tears knowing that just a few seconds ago he was running beside us, but now here he was sacrificing himself so we could escape.

"Anna!" Yura shouted just barely running past me but was stopped once I wrapped my arms around her waist, my sister let out a scream while smacking her hands trying to get me to let her go, but no matter how much she hit me I held tightly, "Y-Yura, stop!"

"B-Bak, we can't just leave them ...!" wept Yura who was still trying to break free.

"Yura there's nothing we can do!" I argued back at her but at the same time I said it for myself trying to convince myself to escape with the others.

"Anna, come with us!" shouted Felix, but Anna remained seated in front of Lee holding his injured hand in hers. She turned her head to us and smiled at us faintly before looking back at Lee accepting both of their fates.

Lee shouted at us to run away before it was too late when the Titan stopped a few feet away from them his eyes set on both Anna and Lee.

We all watched in horror as the Titan reached down to grab them both in one hand and lifted them into the air.

"Lee!" I shouted in despair and disbelief of what was occurring right now.

"Anna!" cried out my sister breaking down into tears.

I could hear Felix and the others crying behind us as the Titan opened its mouth—

"Stop!"

Out of nowhere the sound of flesh ripping tore through our ears. The Titan that was holding Anna and Lee was beginning to fall towards us—

"What the—!?" I let out before running out of the Titans direction dragging Yura along with me.

The ground beneath us shook as the Titan landed face first on the ground, its body beginning to let out steam rendering all of us unable to see clearly.

I released Yura and ran towards the Titans' body, "Lee, Anna! Where are you guys!?"

I heard a girls voice yelling my name, but it didn't sound like Yura instead it was— "Anna!?"

I saw the outline of a human standing a few feet away from me and I muttered helplessly, "W-Who are you ...?"

"Bak, is that you!?"

"Anna!" I ran forward and bumped into a man with blond hair who was carrying both Anna and Lee who was unconscious at the moment, "Y-You're alive!"

The man released Anna and she ran up to hug me explaining what happened, "This man saved us Bak! He saved us!"

I looked at the man and smiled faintly trying not to cry, "T-Thank you, sir, thank you for saving them ...!"

"You don't have to thank me, just get out of here, they're going to be closing the gate soon." Said the man handing Lee over to me.

"T-The gates!? But there are still people here!" I said in complete shock.

The man had a pain looked on his face but he turned his back to us, "We have to close the gate soon before any Titans can make it through ... I'm sorry."

I but my lip and turned to Anna, "Help me get Lee on my back!"

Anna nodded her head understanding how precious time was and helped shift Lee onto my back, "Let's go Anna, hurry!"

Anna ran forward to tell the others the news we just heard and I was about to follow but I stopped and looked back at the man, "Thank you sir, please ... Don't get left behind and die."

The man turned his head to me nodding his head, "You don't stop for anything, you hear?"

I nodded my head and was beginning to run when a woman ran past me, "Ian, the 2nd squad it having trouble clearing the Titans in the west, we have to go help them!"

Ian ... He's strong, just like Levi ...

"Bak, we're close come on!"

"I'm coming!" I answered back pushing Lee higher onto my back, "Come on, Lee. I'm not letting you die here ..."

You better not die either Ian, humanity needs soldiers like you—

"Arkin, you and the others keep heading for the gate, we're pretty close so I doubt they'll be any Titans nearby." I ordered trying to keep up with everyone. I looked at Yura and added, "You go with them too Yura, and take Anna with you, I don't think she can take much more ..."

She was about to say something but then the noise of cannons being fired silenced us all.

"Hurry, if they're firing the cannons that means the Titans are closing in!"

Yura bit her lip and grabbed Anna's hand, "Let's go you guys!"

Felix moved to my side grabbing Lee's uninjured arm, "Here Bak, let me help you, if it's the both of us we'll move faster."

I bowed my head, "Thanks man, honestly Lee's pretty heavy for me to carry ..." I said with a strained chuckle.

Felix sighed shaking his head and we paused to position Lee between the both of us having his arms draped around our shoulders, "Ready Felix?" I asked grinning with determination.

"Way to act cocky in this kind of situation right now Bak." Said Felix jokingly.

I scoffed at his comment and we both proceeded to move forward, "It's just this reminds me of the old days when it was just the three of us and Levi."

"You mean when Levi had us worked to the point of exhaustion we had to take turns and carry the other back to the tunnels?" asked Felix in a surprised tone.

I nodded my head, "We've been together for so long, and we can't just leave the other behind laying on the ground now could we?"

"That's true ... " Felix had a faint smile on his face. He turned his head to take one last glimpse behind us as he spoke, "We won't be able to come back can we ... It's great that we all made it out, but it's not the same knowing not all of us made it out."

My thoughts drifted off to Jones. He was the Anna's twin brother; I could understand how pained she was when she knew that there was no way we could save Jones if he did survive. But the tunnels caving in, it was clear that he most likely didn't make it ...

"We'll come back one day Felix, I promise you we will ... And we'll come back for Jones, we'll give him a proper burial—"

I stopped midsentence feeling my throat becoming tight and dry. I covered my mouth trying to prevent my scream of pain.

"Bak, are you alright?" asked Felix still walking alongside me but trying to see my face.

I nodded my head, "Y-Yeah, just keep moving..." A part of me wanted to break down and cry praying that this nightmare would end and I'd wake up back in the fields to see that everyone and everything was back to normal. But as the screams and cannon fire continued to erupt around us I knew that this was reality.

"We're near Bak, just a little more!" announced Felix with relief, "I bet the others are near the docks now. We better hurry so we can catch up to them soon."

I nodded my head keeping myself quiet so that sudden urge to let everything go wouldn't resurface.

ooo

By the time that we arrived at the docks there was panic in the air. As much as they filled the boats up with people that it clearly went over the capacity limit there were people trying to leap onto the ship while it began to sail half the time they'd miss their target and fall down into the waters.

"What are they doing?" asked Felix in disbelief.

I looked down at the people that fell to their deaths with a blank stare, "They're desperate, Felix. I don't blame them for doing something like this ..."

Felix looked at me about to call me out on what I said but Yura's voice rang out, "Felix, Bak!"

We both looked to our sides and saw Yura standing next to us, "When the hell did you get here!?" Felix questioned.

Yura looked up at us and responded, "Since you guys arrived, Anna and the others boarded the ship already, I stayed behind to make sure you guys made it."

"You shouldn't have done that—"

"I don't care what you guys say! I'm not letting you guys stay behind by yourselves!"

We both were taken aback by Yura's sudden outburst but realized that we were touched by how much she cared and was worried for our safety.

"We wait then, till we get our chance to board on." I said looked back at the ships waiting for our chance to move closer.

"We'll make it big brother ..." said Yura as she took my free hand and held it firmly.

I closed my eyes and smiled at her warmth, "Yeah ..."

ooo

A few minutes past and we were able to board one of the ships, we were pushed all the way to edge that we had to hold onto each other in order to ensure that we didn't fall or pushed off.

"We made it in the clear." Sighed Felix wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Yura was able to sit on one of the small spaces on the benches since she was small and luckily the people next to her allowed Lee to lay on their laps since he was still unconscious his head resting on Yura's lap, "It feels like we just escaped death ..."

"We did, and I think we did just barely." I said still watching the gates the sense of something bad coming up again.

"Big brother do you sense something?" asked Yura tilting her head to the side slightly to see my expression.

I looked closely at the ground and saw that it seemed as though the ground was shaking but I couldn't tell if it was just the boat rocking on the water, "I don't know ..."

"You guys look!"

Someone pointed to the gate and saw that they were closing sealing it shut, "Close please, close ..." I said my grip tightening on Felix's hand.

Just when the wall was moving into place all of our fears came true, a Titan tore down the wall running through it cladded in what looked like armor, "Y-You have to be kidding me!"

"What the hell is that!?"

Everyone that was at the docks began push each other realizing the Titans had breached the inner walls that people from the back began pushing those in front of them causing a chain reaction that those up in the front were pushed off into the waters.

Felix released my hand to cover his mouth as traces of vomit slipped through his fingers. I looked back at Yura and saw that were eyes were wide as shook from the nightmare that was continuing.

I looked back and saw the armored titan let out a scream more like a howl from a beast that just found its prey and I clenched my teeth cursing the damned monsters that haunted us.

"If they just didn't exist ... If they just didn't exist!"

All eyes were on me as I lost on composure and shouted my hatred for the Titans, "None of this would have happened if they didn't exist! No one would be getting sent to their deaths right now if there were no such things as Titans!"

Felix uncomfortably looked back at the docks and noticed they were still continuing to throw people off before looking away closing his eyes and falling to his knees admitting the horrible truth.

Yura remained seated but seeked comfort in brushing her fingers through Lee's hair as she quietly hummed a lullaby our mother once sang for me that I later passed on to her.

For some reason we couldn't hear the anything anymore, Yura's lullaby was the only thing that we could hear on the boat. Everyone that was making sound on the boat soon sat back down as though Yura's lullaby had an effect on them prompting them to do those actions.

I continued to look back and watch the events unfold as Yura continued.

It only took half a day to take everything away from us, where do we go from here?

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was starting to sense something bad was going to happen soon. Whatever it is, I hope for once I'm wrong.

* * *

J-mori: And that there is the 1st chapter! I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm mainly focusing my attention on my Hakuouki fic, I swear I didn't do myself any favors leaving that fic on a cliffhanger haha  
P.S, I'll say more about this story in the next chapter.

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**_


End file.
